Who is the real Monster?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Guided by the desire for revenge the Governor thinks back to what had happened to him - Takes place after Season 3, rated M because of violence and gore. And please no spoilers, because I haven't seen Season 4 yet, thank you</html>


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW AND THE COMICS!<strong>_

_This is my very first (and sadly pretty short) The Walking Dead Fanfic.  
>I wanted to write something about the Governor so bad since months, but sadly this is all that came out of my (crazy) mind.<em>

_Maybe someone might like it?_

_I would appreciate feedback very much._

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Who is the real Monster?_**

They call him "The Governor".

A man who always wears a smile and is always there for the people of his town and who gives them new hope in the fight against the bloodthirsty creatures that now roam this world, always looking for the next victim, which they can kill.

The Governor is the leader of the town Woodbury in the American state of Georgia.

His real name is Phillip Blake.

He founded this town for the rest of the survivors to give them a more secure home.

A town that promises safety before the biters, prowling around the city walls and just waiting that a careless victim dares to come out of the town.

So far, there had never been problems and life was almost back to normal.

Until that one day...

On this day, the life of the Governor and the entire town had suddenly changed.

The day when a group of strangers had invaded the town and had brought unrest and death.

And since that day they didn't recognize the Governor again.

From the nice, helpful and seemingly mild-mannered man nothing was left.

Since a stranger had taken his left eye, he had changed.

And the citizens of Woodbury saw for the first time, what a monster was hiding behind this facade.

The rumors spread like wildfire.

The attack on the town and the associated counter-attack on the nearby prison were no more secrets. And slowly but surely, the people of Woodbury began to wonder if it wouldn't be wiser to choose someone else as the leader of their town, as the Governor seemed slowly but surely losing his mind.

This proved his next and final action before he was banished from the town!

In a last attempt to attack the prison and thus to destroy his adversary once and for all, Phillip completely lost his mind and after a defeat, he killed his own people. Only one of them survived his madness and managed to go, undetected before his eyes, back to Woodbury.

When Phillip returned to the town, the inhabitants were already waiting for him, only to banish him a little later.

And now here he was, alone, desperate, without food and without a perspective.

From a distance he could hear the groans of a biter and it gave him goose bumps, for he had not felt more helpless and vulnerable before an eternity, as now.

When he saw the biter, as he hobbled out of the undergrowth of a neighboring copse, Phillip was on his feet. In his right hand he held an old iron rod which he had found when he hd fled from a horde of biters days ago. Dried blood already stuck to it, fathered by a number of battles he had behind him.

He had already fought enough, his reserves of strength were at the end, but this one biter he could still kill. He was approaching the creature close enough, only to pounce on it with a scream and hit it to the ground.

When the creature was dead, he rose to his feet again.

His remaining eye sparkled with lust for murder and madness and a hint of revenge ran through his body.

It was good to kill and it would feel even better, when he would kill those who had destroyed his seemingly perfect world.

He would make anyone pay who had messed with him, had attacked him and had ultimately banished him from Woodbury.

He would get his revenge and he would show the world who the real monster was.

Oh yes, he would.

And with this Michonne, who had taken his eye, he would start.

If he would get his hands on this bitch, he would make her suffer, take her eyesight and then he would kill her slowly.

He would give her as many torments as she had done to him.

And then he would get that Rick and his friends and he would also let them pay for their actions.

And thus he would show the world that no one should mess with him, Phillip Blake, Governor of Woodbury.

Because his revenge was cruel and without any mercy...

**_The End_**


End file.
